Janelle and Hobbes
by Evilness321
Summary: After his daughter comes home from school the day before her birthday in tears, Calvin decides it is time to hand his best friend from his youth to the next generation...


**Janelle & Hobbes**

**Chapter One- **

Over the years, Calvin had grown up. He'd calmed down some, though he still had lots of energy even as an adult. He always kept Hobbes, his precious friend (And stuffed Tiger) near on the top of his dresser as he would get ready for high school. Though he never really fit in at school, it was still a tad reassuring to think he had a friend still waiting for him when he got home. He constantly warred with his grades, even after Miss Wormwood retired and he got a new teacher- a man by the name of Mr. Nickleson.

After high school, Calvin married Susie Derkins, and still kept Hobbes on the dresser throughout the years. He was glad that Susie didn't seem to mind, and she even put her stuffed rabbit Mr. Binky on the dresser to keep Hobbes company.

A daughter was born, and they named her Janelle. She was born with the same blond hair that he had, but it was shoulder length like her mother's. While Janelle was quiet and shy at school, she never seemed to stay put at home.

It was nearing her sixth birthday, and Janelle came back home from school one day, in tears and crying.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Asked her mother, bending down to pick her things up.

"I HATE SCHOOL! I NEVER WANNA GO BACK!" Screeched Janelle.

Calvin sighed at the sight of his daughter practically screaming in protest about how much she hated school, remembering how much he hated school himself.

While Susie was putting Janelle to bed that night, Calvin was looking at Hobbes on the dresser in their room, a hand on his chin. A short while later, Susie came in.

"She asleep then?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah. Poor kid was really upset about school today apparently."

"I hadn't noticed."

"What are you up to?"

"Thinking about giving her one more birthday present on that table tomorrow." He replied, picking up Hobbes from the table.

"You're thinking of giving her Hobbes? But wasn't he YOUR special friend?" Susie blinked in an impressed sort of way.

"Yeah, but I think he can be more use to someone who can play with him." Nodded Calvin as he dusted off the old tiger toy. "A little bit of work, and Hobbes will look like he did the day I found him."

So all through the next day while his daughter was at school, Calvin worked on repairing the old tiger. It was almost like he was going on one last adventure with the guy before handing him on to the next generation. He put Hobbes in a rather tall box with orange and black striped wrapping paper, and put the box at the center of the table.

Janelle had a couple of friends over for the party, a red haired boy named Jim, and her best friend, a brunette girl named Christi. After the cake, was the presents. Janelle had no problem opening them, and exclaiming over each one how great they were. She thought she was done, having not noticed the tall orange and black present.

"I wanna go play!" She said.

"Not quite done with the presents, kiddo." Calvin replied.

"Huh?" Blinked Janelle, a look of complete loss on her face that he always found cute on his daughter.

"There's still one left from your father. Here..." Susie helped pull down the box from its spot on the center of the table.

"Wow! Whatever it is, it's HUGE!" Said Christi as Janelle ripped apart the wrapping paper like a tornado in a fervor of excitement.

"It's a stuffed tiger!" Said Janelle, hugging the toy rather tightly.

"His name is Hobbes. He's rather special, he used to be mine when I was growing up." Calvin said fondly, glad that she liked his present to her.

"You mean this was yours?" Janelle looked from her dad to Hobbes in wonder.

"Yep. I expect you to take care of him, ok? He's got...some qualities that most toys don't have." Calvin patted her on the head.

Again the blank look as she stared up at her father questioningly.

"Erm... you'll understand later, I'm sure." Laughed Calvin.

Once Jim and Christi were gone for the evening- Janelle saw them off with Hobbes in tow- Janelle went straight to her room.

"C'mon! Let's play with my new toys!" She exclaimed.

"Can we have a go with that karaoke machine you got?" Asked Hobbes when they were in her room.

"You can talk!" She said excitedly, hugging him again.


End file.
